Happy Valentine's Day
by Khluver4eva1
Summary: The story of when Roxas and Axel are reunited on valentine's Day. Dedicated to PapouJunkie on DA, the pairing is Akuroku. VenVan, Zemyx, and Soriku will come inthe future.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok guys, so I usually don't write stuff like this, but I saw this amazing picture on deviantart by PaopuJunkie and I loved it. And yeah, its yaoi, so if you don't like, don't read.

Happy Valentine's Day

"Come _on _Roxas, you have to remember something about me!"

So there I was, in the back alley trying to find my friends when a red headed stranger that I don't even know tries to talk to me. Yeah, that's a great way to kick off my day. Supposedly, we were in an Organization together with thirteen members in it, and I escaped because basically, they all sucked. But the thing is: I didn't know what the hell he was talking about so how could he even prove anything about it?

"I-I'm sorry but..." I started to say. "I don't know you at all." Suddenly I felt hands in my shoulders and he quietly said, "You have to remember something! Uh…what's our boss' name?" I just stared at him with a blank expression. He sighed. "Come on Roxas think. Think about anything that has to do with this."

"_You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

"_No one would miss me."_

…

"_That's not true...I would…"_

Wait, why could I remember that? I didn't know at the time but, I thought that I did. "We're...best friends...right?" I asked. "Actually…well...kind of." He answered. "What do you mean by 'kind of'?" I asked. And then he kissed me. Yeah, he effin kissed me! I pushed him away. "AXEL, WHAT THE HELL?" Axel? Was that his name? Axel's eyes softened as he put me head in his hands. "So, did that help?"

"Axel, it's you. It's actually you. I remember now….." I whispered.

"ROXAS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I flinched. "Oh shit. It's Hayner. Umm..." I said as I looked at my boyfriend. "I'll meet you back here tomorrow ok?" He said before disappearing.

I stared at the spot the he once was. After a few minutes, I just decided to go home.

In my room, I saw a note on my bed. It said:

_Dear Roxas, _

_Sorry that I kind of freaked you out back there. I really wanted you to remember me._

_Now that you did, I'll see you tomorrow and we can go get ice cream._

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_Love, Axel._

…..

"I have a date!"

A/N: ok, so this was actually my first yaoi, so it's not that good…. But I hope that I'll get some reviews for this. Also, Thanks to the Gamer Dude, raj2014, and other people who reviewed on my other stories! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THIS STORY WAS PUT ON HOLD FOR LIKE 6 YEARS. IM SORRY *dies in corner*

Roxas: What the effle?

Axel: WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI THEN PRESS THE BACK BUTTON! OTHERWISE, ENJOY!

'_ I HAVE A DATE OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG' _ I thought as I walked back and forth, waiting for Axel to pick me up for our date. I was so nervous and still confused about what was going on, but I knew that I had no choice but to accept it. How else could I remember who he was?

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door. _'OMGITSHIM!' _ I thought as I opened the door. Axel quickly gave me a hug and asked me if I was ready to go. "Y-yes…" I said to him. _'Wow…he has the most gorgeous eyes….they're so green….and beautiful….'_ I guess I must've been staring at him because he looked at me in confusion. "Er, Roxas? Is there something on my face?" he asked me. "Uh! Um, n-no, it's not that it's just that I think that your eyes are pr-pretty!" I said, my face blushing ten different shades of red. Axel smiled softly at me then took my hand in his, as we walked out the door.

'_He's so charming..' _I thought as I stared at Axel from across the table. He started to laugh a bit so I quickly got out of my daze that I was in. "Wh-What?" I asked him. He stopped laughing. "It's just that…you're so cute when you're spaced out." Axel answered me. I blushed at his words. _'Ugghh! Why is he making me feel like this?' _I wondered in my mind.

As we ate, we talked about everything in our existence. Or non-existence, anyway. Axel asked me everything about me. I never remembered when I had talked so much.

Later that night, we went up to the top of the clock tower to have sea-salt ice cream. Axel was still asking me questions.

"What's your faveorite movie?"

"Hmmm…The Dark Knight, definetly." I answered. "Yours?"

"Kick-Ass." He said with a smirk. "I've always liked action movies."

"Me too," I said, smiling at him.

Axel smiled back a me then leaned in and softly kissed me. I was a little caught by surprise but…I actually enjoyed it this time. It felt really magical and special at the same time. He pulled away from me, blushing a bit, which I thought was cute of him to do. I giggled a bit at his face. The rest of the noght was amazing, and I didn't want to go home, but I had to.

"Uh, ok, well, talk to you later…" I mumbled, at least loud enough for Axel to hear. I turned around but he grabbed my arm and kissed me again. This time I quickly got into the moment and started to kiss him back and I couldn't be any happier. Axel pulled away for us to have air and I was panting a little bit. "Heh…liked it that much, huh?" Axel said, whispering in my ear. I gasped and started to stammer again. "N-No! Uh, I mean, Y-yes! I mean, Uh, er…!" I was silenced again by Axel kissing my lips quickly. "You're cute. I like that about you." He said while walking away. "See you tomorrow, Roxie." Axel said as he drove away. I had a strange feeling about Axel….was I really…**FALLING FOR HIM?**


	3. Chapter 3

What happened to me was a blur.

I knew that Axel and I were dating now, but I think I was falling for him **way **too fast. I didn't know what to do as I sat up in my bed. As I turned on my phone, it immediately vibrated that I had a message.

It was Axel.

_Hey. I don't know if you're up or not, but I just want to talk to you. Text back if you're up._

I texted him back that I was, and after a few minutes, we were texting each other.

Yay!

**Yay?**

Sorry, I just wanted to text you

**That's ok :3**

Cute face there!

**Thankies**

:D Anytime Roxie ;)

**O/O**

Haha!

**Hey! Lol**

Yeah…

…

So…I was thinking that we can go to Sunset Hill tonight…what do you say?

**I'd love to!**

Ok. I'll pick you up at 7:00

**Ok!**

Bye ;)

Byezies ;)

I sighed as I put down my phone. I would get to see him again…and I was being very, very stupid because of that feeling. I quickly out on some clothes –just a black rock band t-shirt and skinny jeans- , grabbed my phone and iPod and ran to the usual spot, where I hang out with my friends.

I should've known how my face is so easy to read, because Olette figured it out. "So, Roxas," she said, "what's his name?" Pence laughed loudly. "You actually have a **boyfriend? DAMN!**" he said, still laughing. Hayner looked at me with a smile. "It's good that you finally found someone who likes you for you. Isn't he your first boyfriend?" I blushed lightly and said, "Yes. His name is Axel, and before Olette asks, yes we have kissed." Olette started to squeal like she was five again. "Oh my GOD! NO EFFIN WAY!" she screeched. Pence laughed a bit at Olette's girlyness. Then he walked over to me. "So…have you guys…y'know…done…that?" he said, snorting. I started to freak out. "Oh my God, PENCE!" I yelled. "No!" I knew I was blushing and I couldn't hide it. Hayner decided to join the fun. "Have you guys…made out yet?" "No!" I answered. "He kissed me first, in the back alley, when you guys were looking for me. Then I remembered who he was…" I quietly muttered. Hayner made a thinking face. "Well, you did say that you remembered someone like him. That's a good chance that you're right…right?" I thought about his words. Then I sighed. "Well, putting that aside, Axel and I have a date tonight!" I said, giggling a bit. (A/N: Girly OOC Roxas, ne?) Olette squealed again as Hayner mocked her squeal. She glared at him then turned back to me. "It's great that you two are dating and seeing each other more!" Pence nodded at Olette's comment. I didn't have time to nod back before Olette took my hand and dragged me from the couch I was sitting on. "Olette, what the fuck?" I protested. "I'm stealing you to give you tips on ehat to do! C'mon, we're going to your house." She said cheerfully. I could hear Pence and Hayner laughing as I was dragged away.

As soon as we reached my house, she went straight to my room and shut the door once I came in. "alright. We need to amp up your relationship! So first tell me what you guys talk about?" she asked me. I knew that I couldn't get out of the situation, so I told her everything that happened on our last date and in the alleyway, and even a bit of what I remembered from when I was number XIII. Suddenly, Olette started to do the thinking face just like Hayner did earlier. "I think that you should try to tell him more about you, in general. Like…like…like…like…I guess what you do on a daily basis! Or, maybe, what does he like about you? Maybe then you can find out how he really feels about you and him being together." Olette finished her talk looking very satisfied. I smiled. "Olette, you're awesome at this. You're like an expert at relationship stuff." Olette started to giggle. "Hey, did I tell you about Hayner and I?" I shook my head. Olette started to blush. "Well…I asked him out…and he hasn't answered me yet…so I don't know what to say to him. I know this is kinda lame, but, er, could you talk to him for me?" she asked, putting her index fingers together, and blushing. I laughed at her face. "Sure thing Olette! You helped me out, so I'll return the favor!" I smiled at her, knowing that she like Hayner for a while. Olette smiled at me thanked me. After I told her when my date was, she helped with clothes and tips again. She left and I promised her I would talk to Hayner. Ten minutes later, Axel's car was in my driveway. I totally freaked out and ran to check myself in my huge mirror in my room. As soon as I heard the doorbell ring I sprinted to it, tripping on the stairs on the way. When I opened the door for him, I was welcomed with open arms. "Mmf." I said, my voice muffled. He laughed and let me go and led me to his car.

"So," I said as we got into the car, "is it my turn to ask the questions today?" I asked. Axel smirked his usual smirk. "Depends." He answered. I sighed in frustration. "Is that a yes or a no? Because I'm taking it as a yes." I said. He nodded, so I started to ask him everything about him. When we were on the hill, I was already finished, which surprised him. "Huh. You always did talk fast, Roxie." He smiled as he talked. I asked him if that was true, and he nodded. "You would always come talk to me about everything you wanted to know. It was like you…knew things about us that no one else did. I never knew why I felt a bit strange around you, but I knew that I couldn't tell you about my feelings because I didn't know how you felt." He finished, blushing a bit. I guess I must've been staring at him and blushing at the same time because he started to laugh at me. "H-Hey!" I protested. "Sorry. It's just that you blush so much! I find that adorable." He answered. God, I hated it when he did that, it made me blush even more. I started to stammer after a while from embarrassment, before we had the rest of our date, and I couldn't have been happier.

KHL: SO DAMN FLUFFY!

Axel: Why is this rated M anyway, its fluff, where's the rated M things?

Roxas: Axel, don't even say it.

Axel: SEX!

KHL: ROFL

Roxas:*blushes*

KHL: Anyways, it'll be rated M in the future. And before Axel or anyone else asks, it's not going to be for sex. Sorry fangirls. Unless I suck it up, there might be, but it'll be IM-EFFIN-PLIED SEX. NOT LEMONY FLAVORED SEX.

Roxas/Axel: AWWWW! *angry face*

KHL: DUDE IM A MIDDLE SCHOOLER! WTF DO YOU WANT ME TO DO! I HAVE NO EFFIN LIFE! SO IF YOU DON'T AGREE WITH ME THEN SCREW YOU!

Roxas: Errrr…yeah, hate to say it, but she has a point…

Axel: Read and respond, or else I'll…

KHL: READ AND FREAKIN RESPOND OR ELSE I'LL GET LUNA TO KILL AXEL :D

Axel: TT^TT


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up and felt warm, like someone's arms were around me. I yawned and turned over and saw green eyes meeting mine. "AAAGGGGGHHH!" I screamed and I ran to my closet to get my struggle stick. Suddenly, I heard a voice say, "Roxas? It's me, Axel." I slowly opened the door of my closet and sure enough, it was him. I walked out of my closet and gave him a hug. He kissed my hair and said, "Sorry for scaring you." "Er, why are you here?" I quietly murmured. Axel heared me and smiled. "Well, don't think I'm a stalker, but you fell asleep in the car, so I carried you in. I, well, I watched you sleep." He answered. I looked up at him. "You…watched me sleep?" I asked. _'Well…I guess that's nice…'_ I thought. Axel let go of me and saw my blushing face. He chuckled a bit to himself before we heared my brothers looking for me. I grabbed Axel's hand and let him to the kitchen.

"Ooooohhh! Roxas' mystery boyfriend finally came!" I heard Ventus say. I glared and sighed as I shook my head. "Guys, this is Axel. Axel, this is Sora, Ventus, and Vanitas." I pointed at them as I spoke. "And," Vanitas said, "if you haven't noticed, we're quadruplets. Ventus being the oldest, I'm second, Sora is the third oldest, and Roxas is the little baby out of us all." He said, chuckling to his self. Axel started laughing a bit his self, as I blushed in embarrassment. "Vanny! Don't be mean to Roxas…it's too early in the morning." Ventus said, looking through his text messages. "Veeeentuuuss!" I whined as I felt Axel ruffle my hair. "Y'know, you're cute when you're embarrassed," he replied, smiling.

I swear to God and all of his Angels in Heaven his smile could easily make me melt inside.

I blushed instantly and put my fingers together. I suddenly felt Axel lift my chin up and kiss me. I got into the iss as soon as he let go of my lips. I heard a chorus of "awwwwwww" coming from my older brothers, especially from Sora. After that, it got a bit awkward. I broke the awkwardness by saying, "Axel, can I talk to you alone for a sec?" Axel nodded and smiled, so I took his hand and let him to the backyard.

In my backyard, there's a pool, and it's surrounded by flowers. I turned around at Axel and smiled. "I wanted to show you this area of the house. I thought you'd like it," I said, walking to the pool. I sat on the edge and put my feet in it. Axel followed me and did the same. "I'm sorry about my brothers. They can be irritable sometimes," I said. "Heh, no, it's fine. I've had worse with my brothers." He said. "You have brothers?" I asked. He sighed. "Yeah. Reno's the oldest, I second, and Lea's the youngest. He's your age, actually." Axel said, looking into the pool. I nodded. Suddenly, I had another flashback in my brain.

"_I wish I had brothers, sometimes."_

"_But why? Roxas, brothers are a lot to handle."_

"_I know, Axel. I just want to be a twin, or a quadruplet or something like that. I thought it would be cool."_

"…_Y'know, I think it actually would be."_

"_Ya really think so?"_

"_I know so."_

"_Thanks Axel."_

"_Anytime, Roxy."_

I could feel Axel poking my cheek as I had my flashback. "Roxas? Are you ok?" He asked. I snapped out of my haze and turned to him. "Sorry…I…it's nothing…" I said.

"THINK FAST!" Sora shouted as he pushed me in the pool. I plunged deep in the water and quickly swam back up for air. I was gasping for air when someone turned me around in the water. "A-Axel!" I gasped. "I didn't get to kiss you again," he replied. He leaned in and kissed me. (It was a bit of an awkward kiss since we were in the pool.) When we parted for air, Vanitas was squealing like a girl. (I swear to GOD I will kill him one day for that.) I laughed. "Catch me if you can, Axel!" I shouted as I jumped out of the pool and ran into the house. I ran into my room, locked the door, and ran into my closet. I turned around and saw a figure. "Hey!" he said. "Oh my gosh AXEL you scared the SHIT out of me!" I half yelled half whispered. He laughed at my response. Axel kissed my hair, then my cheek, and finally my lips. Suddenly I was pinned to the closet floor. "Axel…"I said. "Yeah?" he asked. "Uh...you're on top of me."

"I know, I'm not gonna try anything, you stup." Axel said with a playful voice. (A/N: "Stup" is a word that me and my friend use. It's pronounced like this: STOOP.)

I made a sigh of relief. It wasn't that I didn't want to do that with Axel, it's just that I was unsure.

Axel was about to say something, but before he could I put a finger to his lips. "Shut up and kiss me," I said. He happily complied and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. When he was done, he smiled brightly at me. "Your brothers are probably looking for us…" he said, scratching his head. I nodded so I opened the door to find my older twins standing outside of it. "AAAAAAAHH OMGGGG" Sora said before running out of the room. Ven and Vanny stared at where he left, then at each other, then at Axel and me. "So…bye guys! We'll leave you two ALONE now." Vanitas said, following what Sora had done seconds before. Ven gave me a playful wink, and then followed Vanny out the door.

"Sorry about that…" I awkwardly said to Axel. "Naw, like I told you before, it's fine." He said.

Now that you think about it, having three older twin brothers and being the first to have a boyfriend?

Not a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5 PREVIEW

Happy Valentine's Day Chapter 5 PREVIEW

Roxas: Oh Axel!

Roxas: Please, just move already…

Axel: N-not yet…

Roxas: Axel, I can't hold on anymore…

THAT'S ALL YOU GET XD


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

I woke up seeing that Sora had fallen asleep in my room for the night. Feeing drowsy, I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up. I gasped loudly which woke Sora up. "What happened?" he asked me. I groaned. "Axel…" I muttered. "Oh, yeah. He left a note for you." My brother said, handing me a piece of paper.

_Roxas,_

_I was going to ask you something, but you were asleep. I didn't want to bother you, especially since you looked like an angel. ;)_

I blushed as I read that line.

_Anyways, I've been wanting to get together with you again. Since I met your family, do you want to meet mine? (Don't worry, they won't bite xD)_

_Love ya! ;)_

_-Axel VIII_

My face was completely red as I read through the letter. "So? What is it?" Sora asked. "He wants me to meet his family…but I'm completely nervous…" I said. Sora rolled his eyes. "You'll be fine, Roxas. You just have really bad anxiety issues with people you don't know. It's not like they're gonna eat you or anything." He joked. It was my turn to roll my eyes. "F-fine, but you're gonna help me choose what to wear."

"Deal."

"So, Axel seriously wasn't lying when he said he had a boyfriend,"

"Shut up, Reno."

I laughed. "Guys, this is Roxas. Roxas, that's my older brother Reno, and my little brother Lea. Whose name is spelled like a girl's name," He teased. Lea blushed. "Sh-shut up!" he said. I shook hands with both of them. "So, shall I show you the house?" Reno asked. "Er, sure," I answered, following ihm to a hallway.

"So, this is the basement," he said. Holy shit, this place was huge. It was designed for entertainment and parties. There was a flat-screen tv, a home theater sitting area, a popcorn machine…dude, Axel had it MADE. "So, what do you think?" he asked. "This. Is. AWESOME." I said, looking around at every thing I saw. "Y'know…it really surprised me that you're Axel's boyfriend, yo." He suddenly said. I turned around. "Um, how?" I asked. He walked closer to me. "It's just that…I never knew that he could get someone so cute…" he said, smiling at me. "Reno, why are you saying-"

He kissed me.

He fucking KISSED me.

On the lips.

WHAAAAAAT?

He pulled away from me and smirked. "You're blushing pretty badly, yo." Dammit, I could feel my face heat up. "Sh-shut up!" I muttered. "Hey!" Lea said. "Hey, Lea…" I awkwardly said. "Axel wants to talk to you,"

"Um, okay…"

Lea walked upstairs. Reno turned around. "Let's keep this our little secret, k?"


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

Happy Valentine's Day Chapter 5 Part 2

*3 months after the kiss*

I still can't get the image of Reno kissing me out of my head. It's blinding me from thinking about everything…and I still don't understand why he did it anyway…

"ROXAS!"

"Huh? What?" I darted my eyes around my room.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I've been calling your name for a while now. What are you doing? Spacing out?" I nodded my head, was blushing like crazy. Axel smiles. "You're so cute Roxas…" he said. Our lips meet in a sweet and soft kiss that quickly turns into a passionate one.

And the whole time I was thinking about Reno.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

My sapphire eyes met his firey green ones. "It's nothing, Axel. I'm fine," I replied with a smile. He sighed and then suddenly kissed my neck. "Ah…" I gasped. "Roxas…I love you, and I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"…I'm ready, Axel."

That night, our bodies met under the sheets, our only witness, the moon.

My summer vacay is over. And now it's back to school. Back to the world where I'm stuck to put on my uniform and sit in a damn desk for eight fucking hours. I hate it. One, because, who _likes_ school? And two, school really cuts into your boyfriend time. Legitially. Weather that's a word or not, it does.

"Hey, Rox?"

I looked up and saw my brothers standing at my desk. "Aren't you gonna get in trouble for skipping class?" I said, tapping my pencil on my desk. Vani rolled his eyes. "Ven and I have lunch this hour. And Sora has gym. But…" he pointed over to Riku. "He has other plans."

"Fuck you." Sora muttered, walking over to Riku.

"You wish, hun," Ven said, rolling his eyes. "So, what's up, dude? We haven't heard from Axel in like…10 hours."

I sighed. "Dude, our last day of school was _yesterday_. Idiot. But anyway, what's up with Sora and Silver?" I said, nodding my head over to them.

"They're fucking." Ven whispered to me. I looked at him with disbelief. "What the shit, man…" I muttered. Vani rolled his eyes. "Well, if they're not, they might as well be. And you and Axel should just get married already, go on your honeymoon in Italy, and make beautiful children." He said, looking at his nails like most girls do. I blushed a million times in a millisecond. "Okay, one, I'm a BOY. Last time I checked I don't have…that. Two, what the hell?"

"How the fuck are we related?" Ven wondered out loud.

"The world may never know." I answered, smiling, knowing that I could see Axel in about an hour.


	8. Chapter 5 Part 3

HVD SIDE STORY

(to make up for my damn laziness…this takes place inda in the middle of chapters one and two.)

Has yaoi. So deal with it, ya'll. And it is short. Very very short.

Pairings: VenVan lol

(~KH*KH*KH*KH~ means a scene change. _ means a flashback.)

~KH*KH*KH*~

_June 8, 2011_

I'm in love with my brother.

I know, it sounds disgusting. Eww, incest. I know it's wrong. But I can't help myself. Each time I see him, I want to be by his side forever and I want to make him happy, anyway I can. I would die for him. I would do _everything under the fucking sun_ for Ventus. Because that's what you do when you're in love.

Isn't it?

Well, I never thought that at age 16, I would declare my love for him in a fucking _alleyway._

_SO UNROMANTIC._

Ventus and I were walking down the alleyway. I had earlier told him I neede to talk to him about an important issue. The alleyway was like our safe spot.

"Well, Vani, what's up? Is someone hurting you?" he asked, looking at me. I looked away and shook my head. God, it was like he could see right through me. Like he could hear my heart beating so fast, it was gonna burst. Like he knew everything that I wanted to say.

"Ven…you accept me always, right?" ven looked at me strangly.

"Of course, Vani. What's wrong?" I looked down.

"it's nothing. Nevermind." Ven reached out and took my hand. "Vani. You called me out here. You need to tell me what's wrong with you. Cuz if you don't…"

"Ven."

"You'll get even more depressed…"

"Ventus."

Can he fucking hear me? "And you'll get more issues and have more problems and-"

I couldn't take it anymore. So, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Full. On the mouth.

You fangirls are just eating this up.

I don't know why I did it…

…I also don't know why Ven started kissing me back.


End file.
